Dancing Dilemma
by TheWritersWhoSayPoofAlot
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny decide to go clubbing in Diagon Alley. What madness will ensue? Read to find out! Rated T for swearing, a gay Blaise, and a naked Ron. OneShot.


Disclaimer: Still, we do not own Harry Potter, or any songs that may appear in this story, or quotes from various places, except the ones that we used in real life.

A/N: And yet another humerous story involving Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco. For those who may think that the club is muggle, its not, so yeah. Also, the music played, will probably be muggle, cause we dont feel like making up songs. mmk? The song titles are in the story if you feel like downloading them to get a better idea of the story.

**+Dancing Dilemma+**

**By: TheWritersThatSayPoofAlot**

**Please R&R!**

"Are you ready yet?!" Ginny shouted to Hermione. "The guys are gunna be here soon!" She exclaimed. The two girls were getting ready to go to the new club in Diagon Alley called Phoenix Tears that Hagrid opened in Dumbledore's memory.

"Almost!" Hermione yelled back. Five minutes later, she came down the stairs, wearing a pair of low rise denim blue jeans and a tank top that said West 49 on it, and a pair of Etnies running shoes. Ginny was wearing a denim mini skirt, that frilled at the bottom, with a green T-shirt that said BabyPhat on it, and pink and white BabyPhat shoes.

"I heard Hagrid hired Seamus and Dean as bartenders," Hermione stated. Ginny laughed.

"I can just see them too. It figures that they would get a job involving alcohol." She said smiling. There was a loud knock on the door, and Ginny went to answer it.

"Well hello ladies, my you are looking fine today." Harry said smiling at Ginny. Draco rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Are you guys ready?" Ron asked. "I wanna get my groove on!" He said jokingly. Hermione and Ginny laughed at him, and nodded.

The outside of the club had a big fake Phoenix outside, that burst into flame every few moments, and became reborn again. The five got in line, waiting to get in. There was a bouncer who pointed his wand at everyone which glowed white if they were clean, and red if they weren't before they went in, to make sure they weren't bringing any alcohol or drugs into the club, and another making sure the people were of age.

They reached the bouncer, and he pointed his wand at each of them in turn. It glowed white on them all, but when it reached Ron, it turned red. He waved his wand around Ron's body until the wand made a beeping noise, at his left pocket.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to turn out your pocket." The bouncer said gruffly. Ron turned out his pocket, to reveal a Puking Pastie.

"What's this?" The bouncer asked suspiciously. Ron laughed, and told him.

"It's called a Puking Pastie, I brought it incase I drink to much and have to throw up. My brothers invented it. You know, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." The bouncer nodded in understandment, and let Ron through.

When they opened the door, they were met with blaring music.

"I love this song!" Hermione exclaimed. Get Ready by Shawn Desman was playing.

_To all my players who be waiting in line_

_Come on, get in, and Get ready!_

_To all my ladies who be dressing real fine_

_Come on, get in, and Get ready!_

_Anybody who wants to freak it tonight_

_Come on, get in, and Get ready!_

_Bring your credit and your money inside_

_Come on, get in, and Get ready!_

_Come on in and throw it up_

_Mr. DJ come on and turn it up!_

_This is how we rock it in the T-Dot_

_Come on in and throw it up_

_Mr. DJ come on and turn it up!_

_This is how we rock it in the T-Dot_

Hermione and Ginny went off to dance, while the guys went to the bar to get a drink.

"Hey guys!" Seamus exclaimed from behind the bar. Dean waved at them, grinning.

"So you guys _did _get jobs here then!" Ron said laughing, and they nodded.

"So what do you guys want to drink?" Dean asked them, and they all ordered a Firewhiskey.

"Oh Drakie Pooh!" They heard a sickeningly sweet voice coo. Draco turned around, expecting to see his ex girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, but was rather surprised, and more than slightly disgusted to see Blaise Zabini, wearing a tight mini skirt and tank top, with hooker boots fluttering his eyelashes at him. Blaise walked over to Draco, who was still too stunned to say anything, and put his arm around his shoulder, and whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you Drakie," He whispered in what was supposed to be a seductive tone. This however, was when Draco regained his composure, and shoved Blaise away from him.

"Get away from me you fuckin' poof!" He shouted at him.

"Oh no you did not just shove me!" Blaise exclaimed, waving his finger at Draco and shoving him back. Harry and Ron were on the ground laughing at what was going on between the former Slytherins.

"What's going on?" Ginny laughed, with a grinning Hermione behind her. Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"Zabini-hitting-on-Malfoy! Ha!" Harry managed to choke out. Ron was making kissing faces at Draco and then continuing to laugh his head off.

"Oh-oh! That was just too good!" Ron said, still laughing. Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing too. Draco scowled. Blaise looked at the four laughing, and stomped off in a huff, his skirt swaying as he tried to swish his hips. Just then, a slow song called So Sick by Neyo came on, and Harry asked Ginny to dance. Five minutes later, Ron left them for a pretty blonde girl who had been eyeing him, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked her. She smiled, and nodded, and he led her on to the dance floor.

_And im so sick of love songs _

_So tired of tears _

_So done with wishing you were still here _

_Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow _

_So why cant I turn off the radio?_

Draco pulled Hermione close. She could smell his cologne. It wasn't too much, like a lot of guys wore it, but nice smelling. Being this close to Draco made Hermione get butterflies in her stomach.

_Thats the reason im so sick of love songs _

_So tired of tears _

_So done with wishing you were still here _

_Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow _

_So why cant I turn off the radio? _

Hermione sighed contentedly, and looked around. There were couples everywhere all dancing. A few feet away, Harry and Ginny were dancing, and on her other side, was Ron dancing with the blonde girl. It would have been cute, had Ron not been stepping on her feet every few minutes.

_Cuz im so sick of love songs _

_So tired of tears So done with wishing she was still here _

_Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow _

_So why cant I turn off the radio? (why cant I turn off the radio?) _

_Said im so sick of love songs _

_So tired of tears _

_So done with wishing she was still here _

_Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow _

_So why cant I turn off the radio? (why cant I turn off the radio?) _

_And im so sick of love songs _

_So tired of tears _

_So done with wishin you were still here _

_Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow _

_Why cant I turn off the radio? (why cant I turn off the radio?) _

_Why cant I turn off the radio? _

The song ended and Draco pulled away from Hermione.

"Shall we get a drink?" He asked, and she nodded, so they headed for the bar. She greeted Seamus and Dean with a big smile. They both ordered a Firewhiskey, and soon Draco was done his, and watching Hermione drink her glass, while she laughed and talked with Seamus about running the Phoenix Tears. When she was done her glass, they all sat and talked until suddenly, Hermione jumped up.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed excitedly, and went back to the dance floor, Draco following close behind.

When she was done her glass, they all sat and talked until suddenly, Hermione jumped up. The song Automatic by Brothers Conti was playing.

_The way you move your body babe,  
It drives me wild,  
(It's automatic)  
I love the way your looking babe,  
You're just my style,  
(It's automatic)  
Sexy, and you don't even know it babe,  
You gotta know it babe,  
(It's automatic)  
Like what you do, the way you're doing me _

Hermione started to grind against Draco, slowly moving her hips in tune to the music. Draco was pleasantly surprised to find that Hermione could dance quite well.

_So now we're dancing on the floor,  
With all these pledges keeping score,  
But I'm just trying to dig your soul, soul  
I think you like that inner man,  
So now you're doing what you can,  
To keep a brother holding on,  
(Its automatic)_

Ron, Harry were all staring at the dancing Hermione in amazement. The only one who seemed unsurprised by her incredible dancing ability was Ginny.

_The way you move your body babe,  
It drives me wild,  
(It's automatic)  
I love the way your looking babe,  
You're just my style,  
(It's automatic)  
Sexy, and you don't even know it babe,  
You gotta know it babe,  
(It's automatic)  
Like what you do, the way you're doing me_

When the song ended, Hermione dragged Draco over to the bar again for another drink.

"Heyy Seamy! Man it's hot out there! Pour me another drink!" Hermione exclaimed when they sat down, and Seamus gave her a look at her nickname for him, and poured her another drink. Hermione grabbed it and downed it. Three glasses later, Hermione was slurring over her words.

"Uhh, Hermione? I think you've had enough." Draco said nervously. Hermione tried to glare at him.

"I'm not even drunk yet!" She protested, and then ordered another drink. "Hey!" She exclaimed loudly. "They're trying to rip me off! There's no alcohol in this!"

"Hermione," Draco said calmly. "There is alcohol in it, you're just too drunk to taste it." But Hermione wasn't listening. She was busy flirting with a very nerdy looking guy on her left.

"Hey cutie, wanna come to my place?" She said in a seductive voice, with a wink. Draco gaped for a second, and then felt the jealousy wash over him.

"Hermione no!" He shouted, and pulled her away from the very frightened looking geek. "Come on, you're coming with me." He said firmly.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting into my pants that easily!" She said loudly over the music. Draco looked at her incredulously.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ron ran by them in nothing but his birthday suit screaming at the top of his lungs. Draco's eyes widened as Harry rushed after him yelling "RON! YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON! WE CAN"T STREAK IN HERE!".

"Wow," Came Hermione's voice. "He's bigger than I thought." She said sounding impressed. Draco suddenly felt nauseous. He turned around to see the bouncer from earlier that night drag Ron out of the club. Draco made a mental note to never get drunk with Ron Weasley again. Just then Harry came rushing up to them, pulling a laughing Ginny along with him.

"C'mon guys, we gotta go, I don't think London is ready for a drunk naked Ron yet." He said seriously, and they all agreed, and headed for the doors, Draco pulling the protesting Hermione behind him.

**The End**

A/N: Heres a picture of the nerd that Hermione was flirting with, just so you guys have an idea how ugly this guy was. Sorry about the spaces, and don't forget to review:D http://www. epica-awards. org/assets/epica/2004/finalists/print/images/ 16024b202020small 20Geek.jpg  
Sorry if this wasn't as funny as the first, but there's more coming we promise! 


End file.
